Gotham Nights Season 1
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: The Joker goes back in time to change how Bruce became Batman, by wanting to change how his parents get killed. But things don't go according to his plans, Terry follows him back in time to where Bruce's parents are murdered at home and not in the ally. Why is young Lionel Luthor doing there and who does he work for? Tune in to find out this season.


**Gotham Nights**

**Prologue**

In a far distant future in the city of Gotham, when crime is at an all-time low thanks in parts to the new Batman. On a night where the rain was coming down hard and thick, Batman had gone out on patrol leaving Bruce Wayne, who was old and by himself at his mansion alone and with a dog. He was down in the Bat Cave when the door bell was rung, it was late at night and no one was expected to arrive. The dog started barking loudly and Bruce turned to the direction of the door and said, "What is it Ace?"

Ace was scratching the doorway to reenter the mansion, when Bruce suspected it could be dangerous and looked down at Ace and said, "You stay here boy and let me check this out."

He went up towards the door and had a look on his face of who could it be considering that he had a fence at the entrance. Bruce locked the entrance of the Bat Cave, causing Ace to be locked down in the cave and save. There was a small TV next to the door that ran the feed of the camera that was pointed to the fence. But according to the camera feed the fence was open and there was a strange car parked outside. Pressing the ear piece that he had in his left ear on and said, "There seems to be someone at the door."

Terry who was flying in the Bat Plane could hear what was being said opened the communication switch on the panel of the plane and said, "Whoever it is Ace seems to not like, so be careful Bruce."

Suddenly there was a big bang and something came through the door heading towards Bruce. It was a square device that starting beeping. Bruce could hear the sounds of the device and realized what the beeping noise was and starting to walk fast towards another part of the house, but got caught in the explosion. Bruce went flying and went into the wall hard, knocking himself out. Terry heard the explosion and called out to Bruce and said, "Bruce are you ok? Talk to me Bruce."

Terry turned the plane around and headed in the direction of the mansion. Causing the front door to have a hole there and a man stood there and looked around and saw Bruce knocked out and up against the wall. It took almost 15 minutes for Bruce to come to and he looked up at the man standing there. It was the Joker who looked at Bruce and had a grin on his face and said, "Hello Bruce or should I call you Batman."

Bruce had a look on his face of shock that he had discovered his secret identity, but how was he able to figure out his secret. He slowly got to his feet and said, "So I see you figure me out, might I ask how you deduced who I was when I was younger?"

Joker then kicked Bruce back down to the ground then walked towards him taking a knife out and stabbing it into Bruce's right hand. Bruce screamed in pain as the knife was placed into his hand and the Joker started pushing the knife deeper. You could see the blood starting to flow from the wound.

He then looked at him and laughed and said, "You can thank Amanda Waller for that information."

"What did you do to her and how are you alive?" Bruce asked with concern in his voice.

He stood up and looked down at her and said, "I faked my death that day and went into hiding and as far as Amanda Waller is concerned, I killed her and took the information I needed and I also took this. It is called the Time Vortex watch."

"How could you? She was an innocent person in all this." Bruce replied in an angry tone.

Joker walked around the room looking around, he was hoping to find the entrance to the Bat Cave and then turned to look at Bruce and said, "How could I. You of all people should know what type of person I am."

"I know what you're looking for and I won't tell you where it is. Tell me what you plan to do with the Time Vortex." Bruce asked trying to stall for time, as he pulled the knife from his right hand.

The blood started flowing more and Bruce could see it flow and ripped a piece of his right sleeve and tied it to the wound. Joker saw that he was tying the hole in his hand and smiled with glee. He then looked Bruce in the face and said, "I'm glad you asked Bruce because I plan on going into the past and making some changes to your parent's death."

"You wouldn't." Bruce asked with a confused look on his face.

Joker then looked at the watch and looked at the time and said, "Look at the time. It's time for me to leave."

He pressed few buttons and a vortex was created and just as he was about to go through it, the Joker stopped and took one last look at Bruce and waved goodbye. Bruce got himself up leaning his back against the wall and slowly pulled out a batarang he had hidden in his pocket and tossed it at Joker's hand hitting the Time Vortex causing it to fall to the ground.

Terry suddenly came through the door and saw the Joker running into the vortex just as it closed behind him. Terry ran towards Bruce and helped him to a chair in the living room and with concern in his voice he said, "Bruce are you alight."

Bruce sat in the chair and then took a breath and said, "I will be, but I need you to pick up that watch on the ground and follow the Joker and prevent him from making changes to my timeline."

"You're timeline, but how was he able to achieve this?" Terry asked with a confused look on his face.

Bruce pointed to where it had landed and said, "All I know is that he faked his death and killed Amanda Waller and stole an item she had on site that was created by S.T.A.R. Labs. He plans to use the Time Vortex and change how my parents were killed."

"I don't get why he would want to change your parent's death and if so it means you could never become Batman." Terry asked looking back at Bruce who was sitting on the chair.

"I don't think that what he plans. I think he wants me to become Batman and become my greatest foe." Bruce replied looking back at Terry who was walking towards where the watch had landed.

He bends down and picked the watch up and made sure it was working and then looked back at Bruce and said, "The watch seems to be still in working order for now, but I'm not sure for how long considering its sparking."

He pressed a few buttons and made sure it was still on the same time frame. Not before grabbing a school bag and placing it on his back. He opened a Time Vortex and started running towards it and going through. It closed as he had run through and Bruce then walked to the phone and called an ambulance and waited, not before looking at the Time vortex and said, "Good luck Terry, you'll need it. And remember do not interfere with the events, it could cause a paradox if you interfere"

Terry started to walk then heard what Bruce was saying and nodded then continued to walk through the Vortex and looked around and was amazed at what Gotham looked like in the past. The sky was blue and the sun was shining through the city, it was a great morning. Clouds looked like they were heading in the direction of the city. Terry knew that it was only a matter of hours until the rain started. Standing in the middle of the street, a car was going by and he saw it coming towards him. He moved out of the way and wondered if he was in the right time frame. Heading to an ally way, he decided it would be best to get out of his batman uniform. He tossed the uniform into the school bag and carried it on his back. People watched as he crossed and wondered what or who this guy in a black uniform that looked like a Man Bat.

Hiding behind a dumpster, he pulled off his costume and looked around to make sure he wasn't being seen by anyone. Walking out of the ally, he heading back across the street and saw a newspaper on the news stand and took a look at the date. It read the date of Bruce's parent's death. In his head he said, "I'm glad it took me to the right time frame, but how do I find the Joker."

He was relieved that he had travelled to the right time the question was, where had the Joker gone and what had he in store for the Wayne's. Someone in a different part of the city, Joe Chill was leaning against a wall of a building talking to some of his goons, when a voice from the shadows said, "Joe Chill I presume."

Joe turned to his goons and gave them a signal to leave them alone while he talked to whoever the stranger was. He turned to the direction of the voice and said, "Who's there show yourself?"

The Joker came out of the shadows and said, "My name's Jack, but my friend can call me the Joker and I have a job for you."

"What kind of job are we talking about Joker?" Joe Chill asked with a confused look to his face.

Joker pulled out a bag that was behind his back and threw it at Joe and said, "Here's 50 million dollars if you rob from the Wayne's and kill their leaving there son alive."

"Why do I get the feeling there more to what you are saying Joker, I aren't stupid." Joe Replied with a stern voice looking at the Joker.

The Joker moved closer and pulled out a knife and placed it into his throat and in an angry tone said, "Aren't you full of questions. But you see all will be revealed in due time."

Joe put his hand up and pulled back a little and was up against the wall and said, "Look I don't want any trouble from the cops if this goes south. When would you like the job done?"

"I'd like the job done tonight and you won't get into any trouble with the cops and besides by this time tomorrow the Wayne's won't be any trouble for you." Joker pulled away putting the knife in his pocket and started walking away not before looking back and awaiting Joe's answer to the job.

Joe looked back at the Joker and with a smirk on his face said, "It will be my pleasure."

In a different part of Gotham, Frank one of Joe Chill's trusted Lieutenants was out doing a job that they had done every week, which was getting money for protection from stores. He had come out of a shop he was holding his gun at owners of the place and said, "If you continue to pay us, we will protect you. Don't pay us and bad things will happen."

He smashed the front door window using the back end of the gun. It shattered the door causing the glass to fall to the ground. He then turned to cross the street and head in the direction of where Terry had been standing.

Terry stood by the Newspaper stand and heard the commotion coming from the shop across the street. He wanted to cross the street and help, but knew that he couldn't interfere. It was in his nature to want to help those who couldn't help themselves considering he was Batman.

Once across the street, as the cars went by Frank walked pasted Terry and could see his friend waiting at the edge of the street and waved. The other man standing against the car waved back then got into the car and started the engine and waited.

Frank got into the car and other man, who was in the driver's seat said, "Is the job done Frank?"

He looked at his driver and said, "They refused to pay, but I warned them if they didn't pay us that there would be problems. I think they got the message and if they didn't, well then some bad things will happen."

Before driving off, Terry ran over and bent down so that he wouldn't be seen and walked to the back of the car and put a tracker on the inside of the trunk. He then walked away so that they wouldn't be seen and they drove off heading back to Joe Chill's place. Running into the ally, he hid behind a garbage can and changed into Batman and used his grappling gun and pointed it to the building and went up. Once on the building, he turned the tracker locater on his arm and pressed a button on his utility belt and made the rocket boosters come on and flew off in the direction of where the tracker was telling him to go.

It took him a 15 minutes to arrive at the place and cloaked himself so that he wouldn't be seen. He listened to what was being said. No one knew that Terry was their listening to the conversations being said. The question on his mind was how to deal with the Joker quietly and not interfere with this era.

Frank turned to Jackson and said, "Why are we all here?"

"According to what I heard was that we are doing a job. It's the kind of job that people will lose their lives." Jackson replied looking back at Frank.

Standing on a building, Terry watched as the Goons arrived one by one. Joe arrived in a big van and walked towards his crew. His driver joined the crew and listened to what was being said from the boss. Joe faced them and said, "Thank you all for showing up for this job tonight, which is a big payoff for us all."

Frank looked at Joe and then the other there and said, "What is he Job and who is this Joker we've heard so much about?"

"The job is to kill the Wayne's and rob them, but we are to leave their son alive and the Joker he just some nutty old man who paid us well." Joe replied looking back at Frank who wanted answers.

Jackson then said, "Boss I say we kill this Joker and kill all of the Wayne's including their son."

Joe pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jackson and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly in the process. Terry was shocked by what had transpired and needed to rethink a plan. Tonight was the night the Wayne's get killed, but the bigger question was, is the Joker going to show.

Joe stood in front of the body of Jackson and said, "The Joker's time is coming to an end and the Wayne's, and we shall stick to the plan and leave the kid alive any questions. Now let's get ready to go."

Everyone there was too scared for their lives to say anything and stayed quiet. They all begin getting ready for the robbery. Frank and few others walk to the van and open the back doors and start placing equipment that they were going to need to help them do the job. They placed the crates in the back, not knowing what was in the crates. A cab arrived at the place and the Joker came out of the back seat and headed towards Frank and opened one of the crates and laughed at what was in the crate. In his hands he had a large bag with him and made sure no one took it from him. He placed it next to the crates as Frank watched and was surprised at what was inside and said, "Is that explosives sand why do we have them?"

"Don't you know I plan on bringing the house down and I'll be enjoying every minute of the explosions." The Joker replied, not before grabbing some explosives and a timer as he walked on the Driver's seat, he placed the explosives and timer set to go off in 20 minutes. He covered it with a cloth so that no one would see it. The timer was started then walked to the side of the truck and opening the side door. He went to seat in the seat across from the front passenger seat and chuckled evilly in the thought of people being killed.

Closing the crates and making sure everything needed for the job was on the truck. They all get into the truck and are about to leave. Frank knew that he needed to see Joe and tell him about what was in the crates. He could see Joe standing against the building having a smoke and talking with one of his men, when he saw Frank coming towards him and said, "What is it Frank? I can see something is on your mind."

"There's something you should know about what is inside these crates and you're not going to like it boss." Frank whispered in a low voice so that no one else would hear.

"What is inside the crates Frank, spill it already?" Joe asked with concern in his voice.

Frank took a deep breath and said, "Explosives are inside the crates enough to take out the whole place."

"Are you sure in what you are saying Frank? That's just crazy talk." Joe asked looking at Frank as he dropped his cigarette and headed towards the truck.

Terry knew he had to get there, so staying cloaked he flew and landed on top of the truck. Once there Joe and Frank got inside the truck. Frank decided he would be the driver and Joe would seat in the passenger seat and have a conversation with the Joker. Turning on the listening device on his left index finger, he listened while still listening to what was being said. As the truck was starting to drive off, Terry held on for dear life.

The clouds covered the city, just as the rain started pouring hard. The storm was supposed to happen as planned. Bruce had told him about the day his parents were killed, but so far everything isn't happening as what he had told him. It seems that history had been changed, but what does it mean for Terry and his family.

Do they still exist and if so in what state. Joe Chill sat in the front seat and heard from Frank what was in the crates and in a strong tone in his voice and said, "Frank had told me privately about the explosives in the crates. Why wasn't I told about them?"

The Joker looked towards where Frank sat and gave him a not so happy look and then in the direction of Joe and said, "If I told you my plans what would be the point in you being paid. Now you do your Job or else in 15 minutes there won't be anything left of Frank. Don't bother to try and stop it, because if you do we all go boom early."

The Joker removed the cloth and everyone in the truck could see the timer counting down. Joe knew his plan to eliminate Joker was going to have to wait until he stopped the timer, but they knew he was crazy and wasn't going to stop it until he got what he wanted.

They arrive at the mansion and stopped at the gate. They could see that the gate was closed, Joe turned to Frank and said, "Step on it Frank."

Terry decided to leave the van and fly off towards the mansion and begin planning his move against the Joker without them seeing him. He went into the back section of the mansion and picked the lock and headed inside and watched. The van started driving fast towards the gate and smashing it, causing the gate to fall to the ground. Once at the entrance of the house they all got out of the van. The Joker stopped the time with only minutes to spare. Joker looked at Joe and his crew and said, "Grab the crates and let's get inside. I want to set up the Explosives and get ready for the Wayne's."

He grabbed his bag and pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it directly at the door, causing the door to break and give them entrance to the mansion. Terry heard them coming and saw them enter the mansion and headed up the stairs. The planted the explosives exactly where the Joker had told them to place it. Frank held the Detonator, while everyone who entered the mansion had disappeared. They all were off stealing, while the Joker walked into Bruce's room and smiled as he heard sounds of a car coming home. Frank ended up heading towards the Wayne's master bedroom and began putting jewelry into a bag that he had taken with him. He pulled it out of his left pocket and poured the jewelry that looked expensive inside.

Hours had gone by and the Wayne's were on their way home from going to the movies. Once at the entrance of the mansion, from the car they could see that their gate to the house had been broken down. Thomas parked the car just outside the gate and turned to his wife.

Thomas parked the car just outside the gate and turned to his wife and said, "Keep Bruce here while I go inside and check out and also call the cops."

Thomas then turned to look at Bruce, who was scared and afraid and you could see the worry in his eye. He said, "Bruce I'd like for you to stay with your mother and keep her safe."

Bruce nodded and said, "Ok dad."

He then turned to kiss his wife then got out of the car and closed the door and headed for the front door of the mansion. He noticed that the front door was open and slowly walked in. Bruce who had been sitting in the back seat thought for a moment then got out of the car and ran towards his father. Bruce ran inside and could see his father slowly going up the stairs. He turned to see his son standing right there next to him. He wasn't surprised to see Bruce standing there and said, "Bruce, I thought I told you to stay with your mother?"

"I want to help." Bruce replied looking back at his dad.

Thomas knew he wasn't going to win the argument and said, "Alright, but stay close to me."

Bruce nodded to his father as they headed up the stairs. The voices were coming from Bruce's parent's room. Alfred hadn't heard the noises of the Burglars since he was deep in sleep. Thomas would be the first person to reach the room and picked up a baseball bat that was against the front of their door. Bruce had caught up to his father and looked and saw goons going through their stuff. They head towards Bruce's room since that was the closest without being seen and wanted to find out who was playing around with stuff in the room. Terry ran towards Bruce's bed room and stood in the corner and watched as the events enfolded. He knew he couldn't interfere just yet, too many witnesses.

They head inside the room and suddenly a gun could be heard behind them it was being cocked. Bruce and his dad could feel the gun up against their backs. The guy who was holding the guy walked in front of them and was still holding the gun to their face. He laughed as he was pointing the gun at them and said, "Fancy seeing you here, but wait I always knew you'd be here huh Bruce."

Thomas looked at the guy in the clown face and said, "How do you know my son?"

Bruce looked at the guy and with a scared look to his face then said, "I've never seen him before."

"Not yet kid, but you will." The Joker boosted as he replied.

Thomas Wayne didn't like the tone to his voice, placing his arms up and walking in front of Bruce to protect him from the Joker. He said, "Leave my son alone."

The Joker laughed then pushed a button on his jacket and the flower sprayed some gas into his father face as Bruce's father had grabbed the Joker. The Joker laughed as the spray hit is father as Bruce looked on and said, "Alright I'll do that."

Grabbing his face, Thomas bent over screaming in pain as Bruce watched in horror. Leaning over his father then looking at the Joker. Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing and the Joker grabbed Bruce and slapped him in the face knocking him to the ground. Frank heard the screams coming from Bruce's room and ran over and looked into the room and said, "What is going on here?" Joker looked back and a grin came to his face and he said, "Nothing you need to know Frankie. Now go and get me Joe chill. He should be here when we kill his parents. Frank called out to Joe and a minute later Joe came into the room and looked at what was going on and said, "You called Joker."

Frank pulled out the Detonator and handed it to Joe. He looked at Joe and gave him a look and said, "Here is the detonator as ordered boss."

The Joker was surprised by what was transpiring and looked at Joe and chuckled at the amusement of what had just happened. He said, "Give me that. How dare you hold that when this is my biggest triumph and there's no Batman here to stop me."

"Who is this Batman?" Joe asked as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the Joker.

Bruce got back to his feet and stood next to his dad and watched what was going down. He didn't show fear and wanted to do something, but didn't want to lose his life. Terry wanted to push the Joker out the window, but that wasn't his way or the Batman's. He was about to make a move, but in his mind he re-played what Bruce had told him about not interfering with the events of the past. Bruce had told him that Joe Chill had murdered his parents in the ally. So if the Joker hadn't gotten a hold of the Time Vortex, then the events of tonight would not have gone down. When he saw Joe pulled out a gun and pointing it at the Joker. That he hadn't seen coming and was confused by what he was seeing. The Joker had walked next to the window when he noticed that a gun was being pulled on him. He looked at Joe and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What does it look like Joker? You are no longer needed anymore I'm now the boss and you won't be." Joe replied as he was pointing the gun at the Joker and moving his arm that held the gun.

Joe pulled the trigger and firing 4 bullets into the Joker causing him to go flying out the window and falling to his death. He died instantly and his body laid there as the blood made a puddle. Terry looked out the window and then back at where Bruce was standing there, he could see that he was going to do something, but hoped he wouldn't.

Joe Chill then turned his attention to Thomas Wayne and pointed the gun and shot him in the chest 3 times. He fell to the ground and laid there dying from his wound. Martha ran up the stairs and ran to her room and noticed that her husband was lying on the floor. Joe noticed her running into the room as the shots rang out. She ran directly to her husband and he shot her in the chest killing her instantly. Joe signaled to Frank to round up the boys and prepares to leave the seen before the police showed up.

Bruce Wayne screamed in agony as he witnesses his parents murder and in an angrily tone said, "You murdered my parents, you monster."

Joe looked at Bruce as he was at the doorway and turned to look back at Bruce who was hugging his parents then heard the voice and looked at him and was getting ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't be a hero kid. I'm the one with the gun remember. Oh and remember my name kid it's Joe Chill." Joe chill replied to Bruce as he ran out the door, heading down the stairs and getting into the van. While in the van, he pressed the Detonator, as Frank pulled away and headed out the gate fast. Bruce walked to the window and watched them get into their car as the explosive went. It caused the roof to collapse on him trapping him from the stomach down. He screamed for help, but the smoke was getting thicker. Alfred heard Bruce's screams and got out of bed and ran to Bruce. Walking into the room he could see the bodies of Bruce's parents and couldn't believe that someone had killed them. He heard Bruce call out and saw him trapped under a piece of the roof and Terry decided he would show himself and help thus changing the future. He grabbed one end of the roof and Alfred was shocked to see a guy in a bat suit standing next to him. Bruce turned and saw the emblem of a bat and a guy in the suit, just as he passed out from the smoke. Terry used his booster to help lift the roof off Bruce and tossed it out the window. He then helped Alfred get Bruce in his arms then pointed to safety.

He stayed and helped put out the fire then walked out the main door and saw Alfred attending Bruce until the ambulance arrived at the scene. In the background you could hear the police and ambulance heading towards them. Alfred grabbed Terry by the arm and said, "Who are you?"

Bruce's room had gone up in flames from the explosion and the roof collapse and the loss of his parents hadn't been felt yet. Terry knew that he had no choice but to tell Alfred something, but what could he say.

"I'm a friend that all I can saw without damaging the future and he must not be told any of this." Terry replied looking at Alfred.

"Did you cause the fire? I shall do what you ask, I get the feeling that you showed yourself at great risk to your future." Alfred asked looking back at the guy in the bat suit.

Terry sighed and turned away and said, "I was told by Bruce not to interfere with the events, yet here I am."

"You couldn't allow Bruce to die because that's not who you are." Alfred replied as he placed his arms on his shoulder to consul him on his choice by saving Bruce.

You could see the Ambulance and police coming and Terry pulled out the watch that he had placed in a pouch and put the watch on his wrist and said, "I must go and return to my time."

"I understand that. What should I call you by then?" Alfred asked looking back at Terry who was just stepping into the portal.

A Vortex was opened and he ran towards it, just as the emergency services arrived at the scene. The portal closed, but not far from the house where the Joker's body had been crushed by the roof that had been throw. You could see just his feet as the strange man bent down holding a vial and was gathering the Joker's blood. Coming from the side of the mansion a man came out and headed for where the Joker laid. He wasn't alone though, a tall man who was wearing a military uniform was standing next to him. He looked at the man who was gathering the blood and said, "Lionel have you gathered what we need for the experiment."

"I'm just finishing up and gathering the amount we need. Let's get out of here." Lionel replied looking at the guy in uniform.

Standing on the ledge of the Wayne's fence, a girl whose name was Cat stood there watching what was transpiring and wondered who this people were and why was there a guy in a suit. She saw everything that was going on outside, but wondered what exactly had happened, but when she saw the police coming and knew it was time for her to disappear. She got off the edge of the fence and disappeared in the shadows and the mysterious men who gathered the blood had disappeared just like they came.


End file.
